Senores y Senorita
by istoleyourpeppers
Summary: The Secret Santa writer is back! wheee...this is my new fic R&R I wanna improve! The Gorillaz had a concert on Spain, but, what happens when they get stuck and to survive they need to learn Spanish?
1. Concert in Spain

**"Senores y Senorita"**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gorillaz for sure...

**A/N:** YAY! I've started a new fanfiction...

* * *

Gorillaz, the band that Spain was wanting to see for sometime. Their music was and is globally loved by the people, so now, it was Spain's turn to meet them and watch them rock the country. The gang had trouble communicating with the spanish people, because of their lack of knowledge on spanish. I mean, 2 british guys, 1 american and...A JAPANESE! Its hard to teach to that kind of people!

After one or two troubles with communicating, they prepared to get ready on stage. The courtains were down, Murdoc was connecting his bass and Noodle was connecting her guitar, 2D the microphone and Russel his drums. The manager that was attending them in spain knew a few stuff in english, but the guys had trouble with him still, because his pronunciation wasn't so intelligable.

_"Muy bien muchachos, ahora estaran en vivo en unos cuantos minutos" (English: Very well guys, now you'll be live on stage in a few minutes)_** Manager announced.**

"Uhh...no thanks...I don't want cheese on my hamburger" **Murdoc replied.**

The manager looked quite confused, so he just scratched his head and walked away to open the curtains for them. Murdoc and the others just shrugged to whatever he said and when the curtains were opened, they grinned for the public.

"Helloooo Spain! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK GORILLAZ STYLE?" **2D said on the microphone.**

Everyone looked, quite confused. 2D scratched his cheek also confused on why didn't they catched that. Noodle tried to think about what to say and so did Russel, but nothing came over his mind. Murdoc got mad at the people so he grabbed the microphone.

"HE JUST SAID THAT WE'RE GONNA ROCK OUR STYLE...OKAY?" **Murdoc said outloud.**

"..." **People thought.**

"Hey guys, let's just get on with it..."

Noodle blinked, she remembered having a book on learning spanish. So she digged her hand on her pocket and grabbed it, she read some few stuff and went into the microphone. She coughed and grabbed the microphone tightly.

_"Hola somos los Gorillaz... y... vamos a...tocar...musica...para ustedes" (English: Hello we are the Gorillaz...and...we are going to...make...music...for you) _**Noodle said into the microphone, kind of in her japanese accent.**

The people cheered at them, Noodle grinned, its good to be service of something. She ran to her guitar again and began to make a few guitar rock sounds. The Gorillaz made their concert, some of their old music and some of their new. It was interesting to see that the people still loved their music even though they didnt understand a thing. Noodle rocked out loud, Russel made the most amazing music with his drums skills, Murdoc as usual rocked with his bass and tried to look hot for the ladies and 2D used his vocal chords to bring more rock to their music.

After the concert was over, they went backstage and signed their autograph. The one who got to sign a lot was Noodle, everyone seemed to love her most. Then they took a break getting ready for a flight to France, but...they discovered a problem...

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well chapter 1 ends here, wait for chapter 2! Now, its time for reviews! I would thank you of you checked my profile with the upcoming fics and news I can publish.


	2. UhOh! We have a problem

**"Senores y Senorita"**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gorillaz NO NO NO NO!

**A/N:** Okay folks, here's chapter 2...let's see what's their problem...

* * *

_"Senores y Senorita, el avion tiene un problema tecnico que los dejara en Espana por un tiempo" (English: Misters and Miss, the airplane has a technical problem that will leave you stuck in Spain for some time)_ **The pilot of their airplane said.**

"Fuck no! I did NOT ate llama today!" **Murdoc replied.**

Noodle sighed, Murdoc answers to quick doesn't he? She digged into her pocket again and took her book of learning spanish and began to what each word of that statement meant. 2D scratched his back and went to speak up.

"I thought he said alien sandwhiches were takin' ovuh the world..." **2D said in confusion.**

"Gee Faceache, that sounds so bloody like you!"

Russel looked at Noodle, while she was reading the spanish learning book. She coughed for a while once she got to read what the pilot meant, everyone ran their eyes to look at her; kind of with a little confusion on their looks.

"Guys, what the pilot meant was that the airplane has a technical problem that will leave us in Spain for a while" **Noodle translated.**

Murdoc was well, mad and at the same time shocked. His eyes seemed to have popped out or something like that, he didn't want to stay more days in Spain! He knows nothing of spanish! He began yelling at the pilot saying that he NEEDS to get out of country, but the pilot knew almost nothing of english; so he just left. Russel began to shake his head slowly, typical Muds.

"Well look on the bright side gang, hot ladies live in Spain too!" **Murdoc said, trying to draw a perverted look.**

"Well Muds, one thing is having cute ladies here, something else is being stuck in Spain without knowing spanish!" **Russel replied.**

Murdoc frowned, like, DAMN! he's right. They had to stay in Spain for sometime until the freakin' airplane was ready to fly.

"Besides, our next flight is France if we don't know spanish imagine FRENCH" **Noodle pointed out.**

The others gulped, maybe they didn't want to go to France at all. Murdoc scratched his head trying to think about something. 2D was sitting down there, with his usual blank look. Russel was just sitting down reading magazines for sports.

"I know guys! How 'bout if we just find a way to fly back to england?" **Murdoc said randomly.** "We could jus-"

"No Muds, the plan about using feathers to fly back to Kongs isn't gonna work" **Noodle interrupted, while reading the spanish book.**

'_Shit! How did she know I was gonna say that?'_ **Murdoc thought**.

"I know every thought you make Muds"

"Double Shit!"

The smart Noodle, smiling while reading her learning spanish book. They did nothing for hours, probably just Russel helping Noodle study some spanish to have better communication. 2D was just you know, smoking. Murdoc was using a crayon and paper to build a plan to fly back to England.

"I HAVE IT GUYS! NOW HERE'S MY PLAN-" **Murdoc announced.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hehe, Muds is so funny eh? well chapter 3 is gonna come soon too...


End file.
